The Big Bad Wolf
by Anonymously Obnoxious
Summary: Jake's smirk just grew. "Scared of the big bad wolf?" JxOC :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Breezy P.O.V

"Are you alright?" My mom cut the engine of the little Volkswagen, and I could feel her gaze on me. My face was pressed up against the window, my eyes shut. After 20 minutes of seeing nothing but a green blob rushing past, I'd gotten a little motion sick.

"Just dandy!" I muttered, not opening my eyes. I heard her sigh, followed by her door opening and closing quietly. Finally, I cracked open an eye, disgusted to see that the green had followed me. It was everywhere. Green, green, greeny green green! Everything was freaking green. It was right then and there I vowed to burn every single green thing I owned. Excluding money.

I got out of the car on shaky legs, trying not to blow chunks everywhere. I was sick of La Push already, and I'd only been here for about 5 minutes. Oh, how I missed the bright blue skies of North Carolina. Sure, we got our fair share of rain, but at least the sun made an appearance. Here, I could probably stop somebody on the street and ask them the last time it _hadn't _been raining, and they wouldn't be able to remember.

"Bree, would you get my phone and call Emily? Tell her we're here, and we'd really appreciate the movers she promised." Mom said it in a joking tone, but I could tell she was aggravated. Not at Emily, oh God no. She was aggravated with the front door being too slender to fit an average sized cardboard box into. If my Uncle George ever came to visit, let's just say we'd have a bit of a problem on our hands.

"Aye aye, Captain!" I exclaimed, all traces of nausea gone. I'd faced the nightmare of loading the godforsaken boxes into the U-Haul trailer, and I knew that I didn't want to have to unload them. There was enough boxes in there for two women, for Christ's sake! Who would want to deal with that much crap?

I flung open the passenger door, and started digging through the center console for my mom's cell phone. After a few seconds of relentless excavation, I resurfaced with said phone in hand. I should've done a victory dance.

I scrolled through her contacts, coming to a stop on "Emily Young". I'd had the pleasure of talking to Emily on the phone only once in my life, so I was braced for the awkwardness. But I wasn't expecting as much awkwardness as there was…

"Hello?" A deep baritone answered, shocking me. It took me a second to string my thoughts into words.

"Uh, is Emily there?" I heard a sinister chuckle on the other end of the line, and fear gripped my stomach. I mean, sure I didn't know the lady, but it didn't mean I wouldn't care if she got murdered by some psychopath!

My off the wall train of thought was stopped dead by a girlish giggle, and realization hit me like a ton of condoms. "OH!" I shouted, the word hopping over my brain filter and straight out of my mouth. There was another dark chuckle, and then a voice that I recognized as Emily's demanded the phone. There was a few scuffling sounds, and then Emily talked.

"Hey Marie, I'm sorry about Sam-" I cut her off.

"This isn't Marie… Its Breezy. We're attempting to unload, and its not exactly going so hot… My mom was wondering if you could send reinforcements?" Awkward didn't even begin to describe the weirdness that was passing though the telephone lines.

"Oh, of course! We'll be over in just a few minutes!" Click. Apparently I was the only one who noticed the weirdness.

"Maaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled, pocketing her phone to protect it from the drizzling rain. Mom popped her head out of the doorway, her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "They'll be here in a few minutes!" She nodded and disappeared back in the house.

Not wanting to seem like a lazy little princess, I made my way to the back of the U-Haul trailer and wrapped my arms around a particularly large box. Grunting with the effort of moving the beast, I waddled my way up the driveway, up the stairs, and stopped at the door. Remember how I said the doors were slender? Well now, the doorway seemed about as wide as a toothpick.

"Stupid! La Push! With your! Ridiculously! Tiny! Freaking! Doorways!" Each word was punctuated with a slam of the box, the corners crumpling in. I took out all of my frustration on that box, beating it into the doorway like an angry toddler. I used all of my self control to keep from screeching profanities, settling for creative censored forms of them.

"FUDGE ME UP THE AZALEA WITH A MOTHER TRUCKING SPIKE BAT!" I was shoving the Satanist box with all of my strength, until eventually, I flew through the doorway. Literally. I'd shoved through the doorway without an ounce of resistance, which resulted in me laying in a disheveled pile on the floor, giant box in hand.

"You sure you need our help? Looks like you're handling it pretty well yourself." Hearing the voice of who I guessed was Sam, I looked up from where I was laying to see the absolute biggest man I had ever seen in my life. The Jolly Green Giant didn't have _shit _on this dude. He looked like he could eat me whole.

I guess the shock on my face was pretty obvious, because Sam chuckled and took the box from me, leaving me laying in the floor like a retard. Glancing over at the couch, I was faced with a tough decision. Should I lay on the floor or move out of the way? _What you should be doing is helping unload your own boxes, lazy. _Yeah, but… my thoughts trailed off as I drifted off to sleep.

Q

"Is she dead Qwil? A little girl's voice asked. I could feel her candy-scented breath fan over my face. She must've been close.

"No Claire-Bear, she's just sleeping."

"Why is she on da fwoor?" D'aww! I just wanted to eat this little Claire up. As pedophilic as that sounds…

"Maybe because she's crazy!" Whoever Qwil was, I figured I didn't like him very much.

"I'm not crazy, you meanie-head." I muttered, slowly opening one eye to see a tanned little girl of about 3 right in front of my face, brown eyes wide. She was absolutely adorable, in the deer-caught-in-headlights kind of way.

"Qwil's not a meanie-head! Qwil's my bestest fwiend!" Claire exclaimed, throwing her little arms up in the air. Smiling, I resituated myself so I was sitting cross legged.

"What if I wanna be your bestest friend?" I asked innocently. She seemed to contemplate this for a minute, her tiny hands on her hips.

"You can be my bestest fwiend if you tell me a stowy!" She declared, parking her little butt right in front of me. Qwil plopped down next to her on his stomach, propping his chin up on his hands. They were quite the duo.

"Okay then Claire, what do you wanna hear a story about?" Once again, Claire put on her thinking face, scrunching her little eyebrows together. While she thought, I looked around my new living room, which was full of _huge ass men. _Like, bigger than Andre the Giant huge. And the largest of the group was staring at me, big time. Like, eyes the size of saucers, jaw slack, chest heaving.

"Fairies!" Claire screeched suddenly, making me jump. I tore my gaze away from the staring guy and turned back to Claire, who was looking quite proud of herself for thinking up such a good story topic.

"Alrighty, fairies it is! Once upon a time…" I dove straight into a story about Quil, the fairy who couldn't fly.

_Every single day he would try to fly away from his mushroom, and every single day he would fail. After years and years of not being able to fly, he finally stopped trying. Quil never left his mushroom, but instead spent all his time writing stories. One day, he wrote a story about Claire the Flying Teacher. She was the most beautiful fairy in the land, and the very best flier. _

_That night, Quil fell asleep thinking of Claire, and how much better his life would be if she was real. He dreamed of her teaching him how to flap his wings in time with the wind, how to glide on warm drafts of air, and how to wash each scale of his wings carefully. It all seemed so real, he could hardly bring himself to accept it was a dream! He was so upset he almost swore never to write another story again, but was stopped by a knock on his mushroom door._

_Wiping his little nose on a leaf-tissue, he answered the door. And who was standing there? None other than Claire the Flying Teacher, complete with a wing scrub brush! She fired up the flying lessons right away, not one to waste time. Quil followed each of her instructions carefully, trying his hardest to do as she said. _

_After weeks and weeks of training, Quil was finally able to fly. He could fly almost as well as Claire herself! The two soon became best friends, and together they helped teach the rest of the fairies of the forest how to fly._

Claire clapped her little hands together, grinning happily. "You make bettew stowies dan Qwil!" Quil looked really put out at this, and I felt bad for the guy. It had to bite to have your little sister (I was guessing on that part) basically say your stories suck.

"I might be better at making up stories, but I bet Quil's better at playing dress-up." I said, winking at Quil, totally expecting him to look miserable at thought of playing dress up with a 3 year old. So imagine my shock when he actually looked _pleased _at the "compliment".

"Quil is _quite_ the looker in a dress!" I recognized the voice as Emily's. Mom had warned me about her scars, but I don't think anything could've prepared me for the deep gashes running down the side of her face. I bit back a gasp, trying not to stare, because I knew that if my scars were that visible that she would do the same for me.

"You wore a _dress?_" I asked incredulously, and Quil nodded solemnly.

"For Claire's birthday. They even tried out her play makeup on me."

I stared at him, searching his face for any hint that he was joking. All I got was slight confusion. _Probably because you're staring at him like he's got a second nose, you freak. _Shut up, conscious. Nobody likes you. _You were adopted. _Was not!

"-ner?" Ner? What was a ner? Ner-f darts? I had a Nerf gun and some darts in my boxes somewhere. _How old are you again? _The same age as you. _Exactly. 16. Grow up. _Never!

"Oh, Emily, we can't, not af-" Emily cut my mom off, a smile on her face. She really _was _beautiful, despite the gashes.

"Marie, stop being ridiculous. Its nothing. If I cook for these pigs every day, I think I can handle a couple more mouths."

Mom took in the group of bodybuilders, all of which were beaming excitedly at the mention of food. Well, all but the big one. Mr. McStare-y Pants. He was blatantly glaring at me, his arms folding across his chest, making him look even more intimidating. Narrowing my eyes, I glared right back. I didn't know this guy. He had no right to be rude to me. Yet.

"Great! There's a little trail right behind your house that leads straight to our place."

Trail? What did she mean, 'trail'? Like a trail through the woods? Oh my god. I felt my heart leap into my throat, thumping at a mile a minute. They couldn't be serious. They were kidding. This was a sick joke. _Do you really think Emily would purposefully do that to you? _Good point. _I make a lot of good points. You just don't listen. _This isn't the time for your nagging, conscious.

Cautiously, my mom looked from me and back to Emily, who was still smiling like she'd won the lottery. I tried to tell her with my eyes that I was _not _walking through the woods when it was getting dark, no matter how many beefy dudes were around. Hell, I wouldn't go walking through the woods in the middle of the day with a loaded shotgun and hand grenades. No. No, Mom. Don't make me go.

"Are you alright, Brianna?" Sam's deep voice was laced with concern, and he was looking at me curiously. Was it that obvious? _Your fingers are shaking. _Fuck.

"Y-yeah," _Not good enough. Lie better. _"Stood up too fast." _Better. Now put your hands in your pockets. _Obediently, I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my sweatpants, going for the whole 'I'm-An-Unconcerned-Teenager' look. But from the looks the rest of the juiceheads were giving me, it wasn't working. Mom looked at me again, encouragement gleaming in her eyes.

"Okay. Lead the way." Oh good God. Conscious? _Yes? _I'm scared. _Obviously. You're hyperventilating. _…I am? _Yeah. And that guy's staring at you again. Stop being such a freak. _Can't you be nice? Just once? _Never! _

Out of nowhere, one of the Beefy Boys came up beside me, a warm smile on his face. He was absolutely adorable. I just wanted to pinch his cheeks and give him a lollipop. _You sound like a mad pedo. _I _am _a mad pedo. _If you get charged with indecent liberties with a minor, I'm testifying against you. _You're a voice inside of my head. You'd have a pretty hard time with that.

"Hey," he said, holding his large hand out for me to shake. I did. "I'm Seth."

"Breezy." His hand absolutely dwarfed mine, wiping all 'adorable' thoughts out of my head. You know what they say about guys with big hands. _Can you stop being a pervert for 5 seconds? Seriously. _You were thinking it, don't deny. _…Yeah. I was. Sue me._

"So, _Breezy," _he grinned. "How do you like La Push?" Wrong question, buddo. _Did you just say 'buddo'? _Technically, I thought it. So shut up.

"Its… green?" I offered. Seth threw his head back and laughed, pulling a smile from me. He looked like a little kid again. Maybe it was the dimples… yeah, it was definitely the dimples.

As we walked, I started to like Seth more and more. He was a really cool kid, and he reminded me a lot of my friends back home. Maybe it was because of this that I didn't notice that we were deep in the woods until I stumbled over a root to my death. Well, almost death.

"You okay?" Seth asked, righting me. He'd caught me mere centimeters from the ground, as quick as lightening. It was a bit unnerving. I didn't even know people could move that fast.

I nodded stiffly, knowing that if I spoke that I'd stutter or do something equally embarrassing. He looked at me oddly before shrugging it off, diving straight back into the conversation we'd been having before I practically face-planted.

My heart was hammering in my chest, and I felt like every shadow that flickered by was going to jump out and kill me. _Shadows don't kill people. _You really need to shut up. Now is not the time. _Ooh, touchy. _

"H-how much farther?" I asked, completely interrupting him. There was a dark chuckle, the crunching of leaves, and then Mr. I-Glare-At-Random-Strangers was right beside me, a cocky grin on his face. I wanted to reach up and slap it off. This was _not _the time to mess with me. Not when I was on the verge of pissing in my pants.

"Hey, Jake!" Seth exclaimed, his smile a mile wide. I could practically _see _the idolization written on his face. Jake nodded his greeting before turning down to face me.

"Scared?" I tried to snort, but it came out like more of a whimper. _There goes your chance at looking tough, Breezy. Good going. _You're just as scared as I am! _Well, seeing as I'm just a figment of your imagination, I don't feel pain. So I'm really not as scared as you are. _

Jake's smirk just grew. "Scared of the big bad wolf?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Do you believe in life after love?" _And that was the last thing I heard before I slipped outside to escape the drunken "karaoke stars" who were belting out Cher in the living room. Also known as my mother and Emily. After dinner they'd broken into Emily's stash of wine coolers and now they were both so sloppy drunk I don't think they could spell their own names.

"For fuck's sake…" I muttered, wrapping my arms tightly around myself. It was early September, not fucking November. It shouldn't be this cold outside. _Its times like these when being a figment of your imagination comes in handy. _Yeah, well, when I'm rich and famous, you'll see how "handy" being a figment of my imagination is. You'll be a nobody! _You already are a nobody. _No need to rub it in…

Hearing the screen door open, I glanced over my shoulder to see Seth standing in the doorway, a large blanket slung over his arm. His smile was a mile wide when he tossed it at me, laughing.

"I could hear your teeth chattering from inside. Figured you'd want that." He said, coming to stand by me, facing the vast woods that surrounded this entire hellhole like the concrete walls of a prison. _You're being dramatic, dude. It's not that bad. _No, I'm pretty sure it is… I mean, I hardly walked 100 yards- surrounded by 'roid raged men, mind you- through the woods without pissing my pants.

"Hello? Earth to Breezy? Anybody home?" Seth knocked on the side of my head, as light as a feather. He tucked a loose hair behind my ear absently, grinning goofily. It took me a second to gather my thoughts after _that _was in my face, but when I did, it wasn't very intelligent.

"Yeah, sorry… I zone out sometimes…" I muttered, flipping a section of the blanket over my head like a hood. I probably looked like the Virgin fucking Mary or something, but I didn't care. The chill was starting to give me a headache, and my back was throbbing. All I wanted to do was curl up somewhere and go to sleep.

"Yeah," said Seth. "I've noticed. It's alright, though. I do that sometimes, too. When I'm thinking really hard about stuff."

I laughed. "Try not to strain yourself, Clearwater. Don't wanna hurt that pretty little head of your's."

He mock glared at me, folding his arms across his chest- reminding me _way _too much of Jacob. The asshole with legs. We'd spent the entire night bickering back and forth over dinner, over anything and everything. I'd come to the conclusion that he was absolutely insufferable, and I never wanted to speak to him ever again in my life.

I opened my mouth to make a remark about how hilarious his facial expression was, when the screen door swung open violently. Jacob stormed past, yanking his shirt over his head as he left. Under any other circumstances, I probably would've started drooling. He was _ripped. _Hardcore. But that was the last thing on my mind. The only thing I could process was the fact that Jacob What'sHisLastName was charging into the wilderness unprotected. Well that, and the fact that I was running after him.

_What the fuck are you doing? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US FUCKING KILLED? TURN THE FUCK AROUND!_ But I couldn't. I felt as if there was something physically dragging me along after him, something keeping me from turning back. Something that was bound to get me killed.

Furiously, I pumped my feet as hard as possible, trying my best to keep up. Ignoring Seth's shouts from the porch, I dodged the branches that were whipping back from Jacob's path and kept after him. Soon, Seth's cries died out, and I was in the darkest patch of forest yet.

"HEY! COME BACK! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I bellowed, running after him as fast as I could. But he was faster. He leapt over a fallen tree nimbly, disappearing into the underbrush and leaving me standing all alone in the middle of animal infested woods.

Whirling around, I looked to see if I could find the path I'd taken in there, but to no avail. All around me stood pines and oaks that had probably stood there for hundreds of years. Moss blanketed the entire forest, almost black in in the moonlight. Not far away, the howl of a lone wolf rang out, loud and terrifying. Panic flooded my veins like icy water, chilling me to the bone.

The world around me began to spin in circles, faster, and faster, and faster, making me nauseous. Suddenly, I felt something cold and moist on my arm. _You fell down! Get up! Get up, get up, get up! C'mon you need to run! Get _up!

But I couldn't move. If this was what it felt like to be paralyzed, I don't think I could stand it. The only thing I wanted to do was get up and run back to Seth, to bawl my eyes out like a baby. But I wasn't even able to move my leg. Soon, that big, snarling, rabid wolf was gonna pick up my scent, track me down, and maul me to death.

I shivered, only partly because of the cold. Every time I blinked, horrifically bloody images flashed behind my eyelids. There was teeth, and fur, and claws, and snarling… but worst of all, there was _screams._ Screams of agony and fear, bringing stinging tears to my eyes. Screams that were so loud, so hysterical… the kinds of screams that ripped vocal chords to shreds.

The tears came faster and more frequently, until I was pretty sure I was gonna drown in the puddles. Gut-wrenching sobs racked my body, making it hard to breathe. My eyes hurt and I was clutching my hands to my chest tightly, trying to keep that one last bit of myself from falling apart.

"Jesus Christ," someone exclaimed from somewhere behind me. It sounded like Seth. I tried to compose myself, but I just couldn't. The screams were still ringing in my ears. "Breezy?"

Screwing my eyes shut as tightly as I could, I tried to will away the gruesome scene that haunted me. I shouted and bellowed as loud as I could in my head, telling it to go away. It _had _to go away. Warm arms encircled me, and Seth tried to comfort me, right there on the forest floor.

"Shh… It's okay… You're gonna be fine, Bree…" He muttered, brushing my hair out of my face. I tried to tell him to run, to get out there before that wolf came, but I couldn't speak.

After what felt like an eternity, I was absolutely exhausted. My crying had ceased, and my face felt hot and sticky. Everywhere my body made contact with Seth's felt like it was on fire. This dude must've had a fever or something. But I wasn't complaining. It was better to be hot than cold.

"C-Can you t-t-take me h-home?" I gasped, my chest still heaving from my anxiety attack. The lump in my throat was still there, but I didn't have any more tears _left.. _

"Of course." He said, hoisting me as if I was a feather. I let my head fall on his shoulder, trying to even out my breathing. This time, when my eyes fluttered shut, there was nothing but blackness behind them…

I woke up the next morning sprawled across my couch, nestled in a large blanket. Every part of me hurt, and all I wanted to do was take my medicine and take a nice hot bath.

Groggily, I peeled the comforter off of myself, disgusted by the amount of dirt and sweat that covered my body. I looked like I just got done running around in a mud bog, and probably smelled twice as bad. I glanced around the living room to see most of our things out of the boxes and on the shelves and tables in the room. Mom must've been home.

"Mom," I croaked, swinging my legs over the side of the couch and rising shakily to my feet. "Mom, are you home?"

"I'm in here, Bree." She called out. Stumbling like a drunk, I made my way to my favorite room of any house- the kitchen. My muscles ached and burned with each step, but I knew that once I got my meds in me, I'd be okay.

"Morning, Sunshine." Mom was sitting on one of the barstools, nursing a mug of what seemed to be coffee.

She looked exactly like someone with a hangover would, with tired bags under her eyes and a slightly yellowish tint to her skin. To put it simply, she looked like hell. Not like I could say anything, though. _Damn straight. _Oh God, not you again. _It's not like I can just leave. _You sure managed to last night, you asshole! You left me to fend off rabid animals, all alone!

The events from the night before flooded over me like a tsunami, making me a little dizzy. I remembered running after Jacob into the woods, and then him disappearing. And then I remember crying, and someone taking me home.

"Seth-"

"One of those boys came over this morning, you know. You were still passed out on the sofa, and he didn't want to wake you." My mom interrupted, smiling _that _smile like mothers do. I ignored it and tried to run a hand through my greasy, tangled hair, getting it caught in the snarls. _You reek. Go bathe. _Shut up, Conscience.

"Great…" I muttered. "Mom, where's my meds?"

The smile disappeared from my mother's face, replaced with a look of concern. She got up and crossed the kitchen, heading over to the cabinet above the stove. Pulling out a couple of different bottles, she counted them out on the counter.

"What happened, sweetie?" She asked, handing me my fuckton of medication. Popping all of the pills into my mouth, I took her coffee and washed it down in one swallow.

"I had an attack, Mom, but I'm fine now. Promise. I just need to go shower before I ruin the ozone layer with the gases coming off of me."

She smiled again, rolling her eyes. "Go ahead. I went shopping this morning, so there's shampoo and stuff in there. And your antibacterial stuff is on the rack with it."

I nodded and set her coffee down, charging down the hallway in search of cleanliness.

Stepping out of the bathroom one-hour-shower later, I felt fresh and clean. My hair was combed and there wasn't a spec of dirt on me anywhere. I'd changed into another set of comfy sweats, and my medicine had kicked in. I felt close to brand new. _Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades… _Does my happiness bother you? _Actually- _Oh, shove it.

My stomach rumbled loudly, and I decided to see if I could convince my Madre to feed me. Usually she told me to do it myself, but I was just too lazy. Besides, I'd probably burn the damn house down with my cooking skills. Most stoves couldn't handle Chef Breezy. _Or Chef Breezy can't handle most stoves… _

"Mommy! Mommy, I'm hungry!" I cried out, waving my arms over my head as I walked into the kitchen. But my mother was nowhere to be seen. On the breakfast bar sat a little slip of paper. I picked it up and read it.

_Breezy, I went to Emily's to help her clean up the mess we made last night. There's some microwave mac'n'cheese in the pantry. Don't burn anything. Oh, and that boy called while you were in the shower. He should be over about 1:30. Don't do anything stupid. -Mom_

"MAC'N'CHEESE! WOO!" I shouted gleefully, happy-dancing my way to the pantry where the edible gold was said to be stored. Grabbing one of the cups, I followed the instructions on the package.

As I waited for it to cook, I glanced at the clock over the stove. 1:20. Almost time for Seffy-Seff to show up. _Did you just call him Seffy-Seff? What the fuck is that? _I honestly have no clue. _You've got mental problems. _Well, I _do _talk to a voice in my head. _Exactly. _

A timid knocking came from the front door, and I felt a grin spread over my face. I really needed some kind of social interaction, and Seth was the perfect candidate.

"Coming!" I called out, hopping off of the barstool and skipping to the door. Swinging it open cheerfully, I was blown away by what I saw. One of the Beefy Boys _was _at my door, that was for sure, but it wasn't Seth. It was Jacob.

"Um… Hi." He said tentatively, shuffling his foot awkwardly. I felt my grin fade. He was the absolute _last _person on earth I wanted to see. In fact, I just wanted to throw a flowerpot to his face. And then shove the remaining pieces of said flowerpot down his fucking throat. And then he'd have to shit out broken pottery, which would hurt like hell.

"Why are you at my house?" I asked, none too politely. Irritation crossed his features before he covered it up.

"Can I come in?"

"No. Why are you here?" I snapped. "Don't you have terrified little girls to lure into the woods and leave them for dead?"

Jacob opened his mouth to protest, but my microwave beeping cut him off. Glancing over my shoulder, I tried to decide whether to just slam the door in his face or curse him out first. _Or you could be a nice person and let him try to explain… Empathy, you bitch. Empathy. _

I sighed, before turning on my heel and heading back towards the kitchen, leaving the door open. "Come in, and close it behind you."

_A/N: Oh sweet baby Jesus, it's been forever since I last updated. I'm so, so, so sorry guys. My computer crashed, and I lost literally everything. But here it is, finally. Chapter 2. Thanks to whoever's actually sticking with me, and I swear I'll try to update more often. But… I'll update faster with reviews! All you've gotta do is hit that little button down there and give me a few of your thoughts. It's really all I'm asking. Pretty please. -a.o._


End file.
